kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xolduc
Xolduc (pronounced Zoul-dick) is the Nobody of Male Lightning. He is the leader and strongest member of the Midnight Syndicate, a group entirely comprised of various Nobodies. History At an unspecified point in time during the Birth By Sleep era, Cloud Strife supposedly surrendered his Heart to Darkness—an act which seemingly resulted in the creation of Dr. Dark Cloudcina, who states that he is the incarnation of the Darkness in Cloud’s Heart—thus making him Cloud’s Heartless. How Cloud regained his human form is unknown, but whenever a person loses his or her heart, a Nobody is also created. In this case, the Nobody became known as FAN FAVORITE CHARACTER GENESIS RHAPSODOS VOICED BY POPULAR ARTIST GACKT. He inherited all of Cloud’s and Sephiroth’s abilities, and is more of a Mary Sue than either of the two. It has been speculated that the only possible way to defeat Xolduc would be for Cloud and Sephiroth to set aside their differences long enough to DP him—a circumstance widely regarded as unfeasible and/or impossible. Forming the Syndicate A seven years or so after the fall of Organization XIII, Xolduck found a young Nobody in Twilight Town. Sensing great potential and unbridled darkness in the non-being, he began the naming ceremony for Neko TL Note: Neko means Cat. The letters "N-E-X-K-O" levitated above them, and would've formed the young Nobody's new name if not for Tsurugi Higashikata who used his Stand Paper Moon King to create an illusion and make a bus look like his father Jobin Higashikata and run them over, that nearly killed the younger one. A few months later, Xolduc relocated Nexko, and invited him to join the Midnight Syndicate, which was only just then being formed. Xolduc was eventually approached by a Nobody named Telmuci'ixa, who wanted to use THE WORLD to achieve TIME KOMPRESSION, thus turning all of creation into a nonexistent state -- essentially, creating an entire universe of edgy bitches. Xolduc agreed, and with the addition of Nexko and Zolgbex, they formed the Midnight Syndicate. Personality Xolduc does not have a heart, but he is capable of being an edgy piece of shit. He is the leader and Number I of the Midnight Syndicate, going under the title of "Two-inch Horror", showing that even though he is a Nobody, his peepee is the smallest in the universe. Goals Xolduc believes that the weak exist only as buttslaves for the strong -- and seeing as, so far, he's the strongest there is, he values everyone and everything else in varying levels of fuccboiness. Because of this, he sees himself as a sort of established leader figure because GOD DOESN'T EXIST I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CHURCH MOM, stating once "This is it. The war on feeble-minded religious human cattle begins today. This war will not be fought with guns, bayonets and bibles, but with debate, class, and most importantly, intelligence. My name is Eugene and I'm an Atheist. Enter my World." Furthermore, he intends to one day write a symphony using the tortured screams of the Atlantican mermaids, since he's a shitty hormone-fueled teenage fantasy. Relationships Nexko Xolduc views the young scientist as his most loyal follower, and as a result, favors Nexko more than anyone else in bed. Xertra Xolduc sees Xertra as A SLUT GET IT BECAUSE SHE'S A SLUT. Xemnas CHARACTER ASSASSINATION Marluxia CHARACTER ASSASSINATION Role in the Syndicate He is its leader, and specializes in diddling little boys -- a job he takes great pleasure from. He normally abstains from battle only because he's afraid of breaking his nails. After the formation of Damage, Inc., however, Xolduc has become a much more active fighter, occasionally engaging Alex Mercer and/or Cole MacGrath in combat simply to test his power against theirs, and also to alleviate himself over their hot, sweaty bodies. Fighting Style Xolduc weilds a broadsword called "Muramasa", which is as long as the Masamune and as wide as weeb shit. He is more powerful than either Cloud or Sephiroth in every way, except that he always lets his bloodlust get the better of him. While Sephiroth is a calm, controlled evil -- more like regular Nobodies, in fact -- Xolduc is like the Heartless: relentless, unrefined, and seeking to destroy everything in his path. Reaction Commands *Block: defends against Jump Slash. *Reaping Virtue: begins a series of “Reap” commands that, if executed successfully, will inflict 60% of current HP on Xolduc as non-elemental magic damage. Quotes The following is a list of quotations associated with Xolduc. Battle Quotes "I will never be a ripoff." (Victory) "Sin Harvest Angel!" (When using Sin Harvest) "Stigma!" (Stigma) "Shadow Flare!" (Shadow Flare) "Let me hear you scream!" (Omnislash) "I want to watch you cum!" (Octoslash) Cutscenes "No, Xemnas, of course you don't have to wear the armor if you don't want to. Granted, if you die (again) and we determine that the armor would've prevented your demise, then I'll have you resurrected simply so I can torture you in the worst ways I can imagine for your stupidity." so witty lmao See also * Cloud Strife * Sephiroth * Midnight Syndicate Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Midnight Syndicate Characters Category:Nightverse Category:Nobodies